marrisa and ryan true love
by roythekiller
Summary: marrisa and ryan should be together and they will finally be together but will something ruin it.
1. welcome home

Ryan and Marisa true love

This is set after Ryan leaves and comes back to Newport to get back his true love.

This is my first one and this is not a long chapter

Chapter 1

Ryan is back from Newport and he is back in his pool house and is back to get his true love back.  
Ryan get up and goes in the kitchen and see eating some cereal 'hey Ryan whats up' says Seth

'Nothing much ' says Ryan

'at least we don't have to go to enrol back at school till tomorrow , says Seth

'And we have to go to a nichol-cooper-cohen party thing today' says Seth weirdly

'Well that's going be so fun we better get dressed' says Ryan while grinning

When they were dressed they went to play some games then sandy and Kirsten came in.  
'so kids ready to go' said sandy

'yeah' said Ryan

'this going to be so fun' said Seth being sarcastic

'well it is going to be different honey' said Kirsten

'well lets go' said sandy

At the lunch party sandy and Kirsten went over to Caleb and Julie Seth saw summer went over to her and Ryan just saw Marisa so he went over to her.

Marisa: Ryan ?

Ryan: yeah it me I'm back

Marisa: but u went……………to………..

Ryan: chino yeah but I am back

Marisa: how come

Ryan: long story tell u later

Marisa: okay

Seth is trying to talk to summer

Summer: stay away Cohen

Seth: can't we talk

Summer: no

: is this guy bothering u summer

Summer: no

Seth: who are u

: names zack and I am summers boyfriend. 


	2. the new girl

marrisa and ryan true love 

chapter 2

marrisa and ryan where talking at the party abouts what happen with him and thresa

marrisa: i am so sorry ryan

ryan: thats okay

marrisa: so u are free now arnt u

ryan: yeah but have to enrol at school agin

marrisa: oh yeah

marrisa and ryan where just talking at the table for hours

ryan: um... marrisa if u aren't doing anthing this week um...do u wanna hang out.

marrisa: sure

marrisa: ryan ... we need to talk about where we left of

ryan: lets do that when we hang out.

seth has just met summers new boyfriend zach

zack: so u are seth

seth: thats me

summer: welcome home jackass

seth: thankyou i think

zach : why are u at this party

seth: caleb is my grampa

summer: yeah so u better go over to him

seth: yeah nice metting you see ya.

sandy,julie,kirsten and caleb are talking

caleb: so sand y still getting my daughter drunk

kirsten: dad!

caleb: sorry kik

julie: isn't this a good party caleb ?

caelb: thanks ju ju

julie: me and kirsten put his together

sandy: u did a good jod for a... how old are u caleb ? 100, 105

caleb: sandy richer then u

sandy: u beeing smart caleb:

caleb: no just u knock up my daughter. steal my money use my house.

kirsten: lets go see sandy see u dad, julie

seth runs over to his dad

seth: yo dad can i get out of here

sandy: fine but where u going

seth: that new place down near the peier i think it is called the bait shop

sandy: okay

seth then leaves to the bait shop.

seth is at the bait shopping looking around

: so what are u looking for

seth: no one ... just looking around

: u look new here

seth: i live here just been on holidays and the names seth.

: my names alex

thats all for this chapter plese review. 


	3. the new realtionship

Chapter 2

It's the next day and the doorbell rings and Ryan grabs it and Marissa is at the door

Ryan: Marissa ?

Marissa: thought u would like to hang out and talk about what is our relation ship

Ryan: sure let me grab my coat

When Ryan is in Marissa car she put on some music California by phantom planet.

Ryan: nice car

Marissa: thanks

Marissa: so where do u want to go

Ryan: lets go to the beach and talk…………. Cause this is going to be a long talk

Marissa: okay

Then they drive of to the beach

But back with Seth his at the the bait shop walks in and spots Alex

Seth: remember me Alex

Alex: yeah…………….. Sure your Seth

Seth: ding ding your right

Alex: so what u up to ?

Seth: just came down here see what u are doing ?

Alex: just working

Seth:……………… okay

Alex: but I finish in halfanhour

Seth: cool u wanna hang

Alex: sure why not

Seth leaves to the pier and waits for Alex

At summers Zack and summer are pashing

Zack: u know I like u

Summer: sure……….. Does this has something to do with Cohen

Zack: no

Summer: that's good

Zack: yeah anyway I wanna know do u wanna go away on a holiday with me

Summer: yeah…….. But we have school

Zack: I know but we can start school late

Summer: sure but where do u wanna take me

Zack: to Italy

Summer: oh my god

There we go chapter 3 finished it going to get interesting with Ryan and Marissa for now on. 


End file.
